Mysterion
Mysterion (Really Kenny) is one of the main characters in South Park who wears a parka and seems to be killed off all of the time. He is really immortal and remembers all of his deaths in the series LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mysterion joins up with Dr. Strange to deal with BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister as well as reconnect with Stan and Wendy. He and the crew are brought to the island of jungle to investigate and They find evidence of both teams involved at that island. Mysterion decides to go after Sinister recognizing him as a bigger threat with everyone par Flash and Dr.Strange. When they reach the impasse, he tells the team of the treasure being split into 3 pieces which has the group decide who to find what. Mysterion leads the others to the cart in hopes of getting the 50 coins needed for the first piece. They all go though, he would prefer it was just him, James and Anna. He and the crew learn on Soran and co arriving and they decide to go out and stop them though slowly as some want to take them down faster. Mysterion and his friends escape and find a space station which they use for travel, when it goes into orbit, Mysterion smuggled Ruffle chips which he opens and then eats them to the Blue Danube and crashes into an ant colony which James goes on him for.The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinisters of Evil. Mysterion heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Mysterion joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Blackpool He and The Multiversal Resistance in three acts join forces with Black Star and The Star Alliance against the Templar Order Allies and enemies Friends: Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle,Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: The Sinisters of Evil, BlackGarurumon, the Templar Order Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Alternate Form Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters hailing from the South Park Universe Category:Caped Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Perverts Category:Gloved Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Martyrs Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Badass Normal Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil